


How to Meet the Family

by The_ObiWan_of_Stories



Series: How to Own a Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Coming Untouched, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, First Time Blow Jobs, Kidnapped Derek Hale, M/M, Not Beta Read, Scent Kink, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shotacon, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Underage Sex, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ObiWan_of_Stories/pseuds/The_ObiWan_of_Stories
Summary: Derek sees someone that he thought he would never see again.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: How to Own a Wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664779
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	How to Meet the Family

Derek wakes up to the morning light streaming through the window. He stretches his arms above his head and yawns. It takes him a couple of minutes to acclimate to his surroundings. Despite people believing that he is a morning person his whole life, he zombies his way through most mornings. Sure, his body naturally wakes up early but that does not mean that he wants it to. Especially given that his life has now taken a weird turn. He has a lot less things to do in a day then he used to. 

Once he is aware enough, he realizes that he is still naked from the activities of last night. He has gotten used to the fact that this is his life now. For the most part. After all, he does not have to stress about his grades anymore or about being likeable enough that people don’t question the fact that he takes every day after the full moon off. He does not have to worry about possibly wolfing out while playing basketball. All he has to worry about is making Stiles happy and nothing else. Of course, he would like to be able to go outside but he might be waiting a little while. He has no idea how long he has been in this basement. If Stiles will approach this situation like his mother did, he may be able to go outside all the time when Stiles is old enough to move out of the house. It feels like it’ll be forever. After all, Stiles is only nine years old. 

Upon further examination of his surroundings, he notices that it must be quite early. After all, it is still dark outside, and Stiles is still in bed next to him. The weekend just passed so Derek knows that it is a weekday right now. Stiles will probably have to wake up to go to school eventually. He will not be the one to wake him up though because he is honestly not sure how Stiles would react. Stiles is normally a morning person, but it looks like it’s 3 or 4 o’clock in the morning. I don’t think even one morning lover would look kindly on someone who wakes them up this early. Although that could be just him. He will still be careful though. If he lets Stiles sleep, maybe he won’t have to repeat last nights activities so early in the morning.

Since this seems like something that he won’t get a chance to do again, Derek stops stretching and, instead, decides to look at Stiles' face as he is sleeping. Derek is never the first to wake up out of the two of them. Stiles is right next to Derek lying on his stomach with his face pointed towards him. One of his arms is under the pillow while the other is next to his head. The covers are just above the curve of where his butt meets his back. One of his legs is bent under the covers while the other is straightened. 

It’s really hard to believe that the kid who terrorizes him everyday and this one is the same person. He looks so innocent and angelic that it kind of gives Derek whiplash. It’s hard to believe that under such an adorable and pure face lies a devious and clever terror. His eyelashes are so long and they look really lovely against his beautifully pale and creamy skin. His nose is slightly upturned making his features seem even more appealing. He kind of looks like what he pictures fae would look like. Unbelievably attractive but super smart and devious. It seems to fit him perfectly. Not to mention the adorable moles that dot his skin. They make it seem like little dots of chocolate have been sprayed all over his body. He has to mentally remind himself that this kid has literally kidnapped him and rapes him almost every day. His charming features be damned. He is so tempted to shake his head, but he refrains. Rapid head shaking would surely wake Stiles up. Instead, Derek continues to try and remember the reasons that he should hate this child.

While he has been mentally smacking himself, his hand has been moving toward Stiles like it has a mind of its own. The next thing he registers is that his fingers has touched something soft. Without his knowing, he has reached out to touch the mole that is next to Stiles' lips. It is in such contrast with the pale skin around it that it just brings out the beauty in him even more. The skin is so soft there that he gets lost in it for a little bit. He starts to trail his fingers lightly over Stiles skin. He inadvertently starts to run his fingers over all of the moles on Stiles’ face. He slowly starts to reach his back. How can something so sinister have such a gorgeous and fairytale-like shell. Seeing Stiles and his father around town, he would have never guessed at the darkness that lies under such an innocent and angelic face. He feels like he is definitely repeating himself, but his shock is and was genuine. Derek was so lost in his thoughts and the feel of Stiles’ skin that he didn’t notice that Stiles had woken up until it was too late. Once Derek notices, he immediately closes himself off. 

“What are you doing?” Stiles says. Derek moves his fingers away from Stiles like he has been burned. “No don’t stop. It was nice.”

This just makes Derek put a scowl on his face. He was so lost in the feeling of the soft and gorgeous skin that he had forgotten who it belonged to. And that right there doesn’t make it better. He needs to stop focusing on Stiles’ beauty. He just shouldn’t acknowledge that he even thinks positively about this demon child. He shouldn’t even have to mentally scold himself. Why is it so hard for him to keep thinking of Stiles like his actions suggest he is? He is a bad person who took him away from his family. Sure, he stopped Kate from killing them but… There he goes again. Stop!

Stiles turns so he is on his back and his hands are on either side of his head. It looks like the same position that Rose was in when Jack was drawing her. It puts even more of his wonderful skin on display. Derek yearns once again to reach out and touch, but he holds back. After all he just got done mentally scolding himself. He needs to keep seeing the negative in this kid or else he may lose his sanity. He doesn’t want to become a victim with Stockholm Syndrome. Not that there is anything wrong with using that to survive. He just wants to be able to leave with his world view intact.

“Come on… touch me. You know that you want to.” Stiles says with a little smirk playing on his face. It once again shows Derek who he is dealing with. This time he doesn’t have to remind himself. Stiles’ expression shows it all. Slowly, Stiles face starts to morph into anger. “Touch me!” he yells. 

Derek reluctantly complies. While he knows that he wants to resist, he doesn’t want to anger Stiles anymore than he already has by not doing what he wanted immediately. Who knows what Stiles has up his sleeve to punish him if he doesn’t do what he wants. Derek slowly starts to move his hand to the skin of Stiles chest. Just like the skin of his face and his back, it feels luxurious. It’s so soft and silky. He again starts to lose himself in the feeling of Stiles’ skin. All the while, Stiles keeps a simultaneously smug and ecstatic expression on his face. Stiles is clearly enjoying the fact that Derek can’t keep his mind when he is touching him. Derek’s hand starts to connect the moles on his chest. Softly, he moves his fingers up and down his chest. He is so mesmerized that he accidentally brushes a nipple. Stiles gasps in response to the simulation. Derek starts to get a little spooked, so he starts to move his fingers away from Stiles’ body. 

“Oh no you don’t.” says Stiles. He then moves one of his hands from the pillow and grabs Derek’s hand. Derek knows that he is stronger and can probably break his hold, but he doesn’t want to face the consequences, so he lets Stiles guide his hand. Stiles moves his hand to the nipple that Derek shied away from. He keeps his hand there to ensure that Derek doesn’t move his hand away. Derek, fearing what would happen if he doesn’t, starts to tweak Stiles nipple. When Stiles responds positively by moaning, Derek continues his ministrations. He starts to pinch Stiles nipple and roll it between his fingers. He starts to lose himself in it. When he used to do stuff like this with Kate, he always used to enjoy it, but she never did. As a result, he never got to explore this kink to his hearts content. Before he knows it, his month is on the other nipple and Stiles starts to squirm. Derek then scrapes his teeth against the nipple and Stiles arches his back and moans so loudly that it startles Derek out of the stupor that he somehow found himself in. 

Derek starts to pick up his head and try to move away but Stiles puts both of his hands in his hair. Slowly Stiles starts to put pressure on his head, so he is basically forced to continue. Derek tries to take what little rebellion he can get, so he moves to the other nipple instead of carrying on with the same one. He starts to lick around the nipple and flick it with his tongue. 

Not too long after Stiles had him playing with his nipples, does he start to move Derek’s head lower until he is face to face with Stiles’ crotch. He very easily figures out what Stiles wants from him next. Derek moves a little away from Stiles’ crotch, so he has room to pull the covers down. Stiles is still naked from last night too so there is nothing else to remove. Derek has nothing left to do but to get to it. He can’t help but be nervous because he has never done this before. He had never been interested in boys before. Hell, he is not sure he is interested in boys. Stiles maybe an exception. He knows that is not really how it works but his life changed really drastically all of a sudden so he will stick with this for a bit. 

“Come on Derek. Since we are up early, we can play before I have to go to school.” Derek rushes to comply. He wants to avoid smelling Stiles’ anger if he can, so he tentatively starts to move his hand towards Stiles’ dick. Stiles is about half hard from Derek playing with his nipples, so he starts to jerk Stiles off until he is fully hard. Once Stiles is hard, Derek works up the courage to kitten lick the head of Stiles’ penis. All of a sudden, the tangy and salty favor of pre-come bursts across his tongue. He supposes he shouldn’t really be surprised that he likes the taste of Stiles’ pre-come. There are many things about this child that he can’t help but like. He just has a hard time admitting that to himself. 

In order to chase more of the flavor of Stiles pre-come, he licks the head again. He is awarded with a little bit of pre-come but it doesn’t feel like it is enough. So, he tries to remember what feels good when Stiles does this to him. He starts to lick under the head of Stiles penis. It’s a little different from his own dick because Stiles doesn’t have foreskin. He continues to jerk off the parts of Stiles that he doesn’t have in his mouth. It doesn’t quite feel wet enough, so he spits on one of his palms and gets back to work. Stiles must have seen or felt something he liked because a loud moan falls out of his plump lips. Once Derek started to focus on his lips, he found himself turned on despite his earlier protests. 

He starts to move his hips up and down in order to get some friction on his erection, but it doesn’t feel like it is enough. While he is practically humping the bed, he decides to take more of Stiles’ penis into his month. He doesn’t think that he will be able to deepthroat him like Stiles seems to, but that kid always seems to be a special case. Not to mention the fact that he clearly has an oral fixation. He is able to get most of Stiles in his month considering he is obviously still growing. Another spurt of pre-come bursts across his tongue. He gets a little ahead of himself to get more of that taste on his tongue that he accidently gags a bit. It seemed that Stiles enjoyed that though if the moans and more pre-come are any indication. 

Derek starts to bob his head up and down trying to find a rhythm. He occasionally gags himself on Stiles’ cock to get just that little bit more pre-come. As soon as he feels like he finally got this down, Stiles stops him with a tap on his shoulder. Derek looks up for the first time since he started this and what he sees takes his breath away. 

Stiles seems absolutely wrecked. His hair is a mess like he was pulling at it to keep himself together. His plump lips are red, spit slick, and bitten. There is a blush high on his cheeks and tears at the edge of his eyes. He looks absolutely obscene. It affects Derek so much that he feels a little dribble of pre-come buddle at the tip of his dick and fall to the mattress. 

It feels like everything freezes for just one second, but the Stiles opens his legs a little wider and says “Please… I want to feel you.”

Derek didn’t need to be told twice. He moves his hands in order to grab the lube. It was not that far away since they used it last night. He opens the lube and squeezes some onto two of his fingers. He rubs two of his fingers together to warm up the lube. He doesn’t want to startle Stiles so he take a little bit more time making sure that the lube is thoroughly warmed up. Derek take one hand puts it on Stiles’ upper thigh. He takes a second to appreciate the view that Stiles makes right now. He then takes one of his lubed fingers and circles it around Stiles' hole. He waits until it feels loose enough to start to enter his finger. Since it hasn’t been that long since they last did this, it doesn’t take that long to push his finger into Stiles all the way. He does give Stiles a little bit of time to get used to the feeling before he moves his finger in and out of Stiles.

When he feels no resistance, he adds another finger and starts to scissor them to spread him wider. He knows how much Stiles likes that, so he keeps doing in between moving his fingers in and out. He keeps a steady pace and makes sure not to hurt Stiles. Once Stiles seems like he is getting impatient, Derek puts more lube on his fingers and adds another finger to the two already in Stiles. Derek moves his fingers in and out of Stiles for only a few minutes then Stiles grabs his wrist. 

“Get in me” Stiles says as he spreads his legs a little wider and uses his other hand to hold himself open. 

When it looks like Derek is going to comply, Stiles takes his hand off his wrist and uses that hand to pull his other butt cheek apart. Derek grabs the lube once again and this time slicks himself up. Then he starts to enter Stiles slowly. Stiles removes his hands from his butt cheeks to the position they were in before, spreading himself out like a feast. When he is fully in Stiles, he gives him a second to adjust. He grabs Stiles' hips and starts to move slowly out of Stiles. He thrusts back in at an equally slow pace. He adjusts his angle a little bit to make sure that he brushes Stiles’ prostate with each slow thrust in and out. While keeping his pace steady, he leans down and mouths at one of Stiles' nipples. He moves one of his hands from Stiles’ hip and uses it to pinch Stiles’ other nipple. Stiles shivers and arches his back like he is trying to get his chest closer to Derek’s mouth and hand.

Derek starts to lick and kiss his way up Stiles' chest all the while keeping the same slow and steady pace. He twists his hips in a way that hits Stiles prostate dead on and Stiles moans loudly. Derek trails his fingers lightly across Stiles' body while making a mark on his collarbone. Stiles quivers and moves his hands from the pillow to Derek’s back. This causes Derek’s pace to falter.

“Don’t stop” Stiles moans

While he is slowly thrusting into Stiles and kissing at his collarbone, he looks into his eyes. It feels like a mistake because he can’t look away. Stiles eyes look so open in a way that he wouldn’t normally associate with this kid. This feels so different from the quick and dirty sex that they usually have. It feels so intimate in a way he never thought he would feel with Stiles. He is trying to keep his mind from going there, but it feels like what he always thought it would feel like when he claimed his mate. It feels as though time just stopped and it is only them in the world. It is so easy for him to get lost in Stiles eyes. 

Derek can’t help himself and he moves his mouth from Stiles' collarbone to his lips. They kiss chastely for a while until Derek nibbles on Stiles' bottom lip in order to get him to open up. When Stiles opens his mouth to let Derek in, he immediately moves his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. He probes his tongue around trying to reach every part of his mouth, but he makes sure everything is languid and slow. Soon enough they have to come up for air.

Not even a second later, Derek dips his head back down for more. He feels like he is memorizing every inch of Stiles’ mouth with his tongue. He is chasing away the morning breath to the base taste of Stiles himself. He feels like if he continues like this he may get addicted to the sound and taste of Stiles. Even his anger and it scares him so much. He comes up for air and the sound of Stiles’ voice breaks him free of his thoughts. 

“I need to come” pants Stiles. “Please move faster.”

Derek speeds up his pace a little bit and angles his hips so he is hitting Stiles prostate dead on. It seems like it’s not as fast as Stiles wants. He starts to whine but Derek starts to kiss him passionately effectively quieting him. He speeds up just a little bit more. Hits Stiles in all the right places. He moves to play with Stiles’ nipple and that is all it takes. Stiles cries out and scratches down Derek’s back as he comes. His orgasm causes his hole to clench on Derek’s cock which in turn makes him speed up his thrust. It only takes a couple more thrusts before Derek is coming. 

Derek pulls out of Stiles and moves to lay down next to him. He tries to catch his breath and ignore the fact that was definitely making love to someone who he thought he hated for taking him away from his life. He has to forcefully push that out of his mind. Thinking about it again will just teat him up inside more. 

Before he knows it, he has fallen asleep again. The next time he wakes up Stiles has already left for school. When he turns his head to the side, he sees a note on top of a tray filled with breakfast foods. He takes the note off of the tray and reads it. 

“Make sure you eat up because you will need the calories for later. -S”

Figuring he might as well start his day, Derek starts to eat. It seems he was out for a couple of hours so some of the food is cold but he eats anyway. He won’t get to eat again until Stiles gets home so he might as well. He also wants to make sure he has enough energy to deal with Stiles' insatiable appetite. 

After he is done eating, he moves over to the weights and starts his exercises. He has gained quite a bit of muscle since he has been down here. After all, there isn’t a whole lot that he can do. Stiles seems to appreciate it so there is no harm in getting a little bit of muscle. He tries to push that invasive though away too. Why should be have to please his captor? Before he starts to get worked up, he just thinks about something else.

When he is done exercising, Derek grabs a shirt and some sweatpants out of the dresser and puts them on. He forgoes underwear because he doesn’t really see the point in putting them on. Derek then picks up the book he has been reading lately and sits on the edge of the bed near the bookcase. He opens the book to where he last read and lets himself get immersed in someone else’s world for a little while. That is way reading has always been one of his favorite past times. No matter what problems he is having in his daily life, he can just loose himself into another world and find triumph in someone else’s struggles.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice that it was already time for Stiles to get home until he hears steps on the staircase. Something is not right though. These steps are light like a child’s normally is, but they are heavier than Stiles’ steps are usually. Something about the sound of those steps and the heartbeat is so familiar but he thinks it must be a trick to his ears. He hasn’t heard that heartbeat in what feels like forever. Sure enough, when the owner of those steps rounds the corner of the alcove, he realizes that it wasn’t a trick because Cora is standing there in the flesh. 

She looks a little more grown-up since the last time he saw her, but she has the same black hair and hazel eyes that all the Hales share. There is a look of shock on her face, but she smells just like she used to – vanilla and citrus. All of the pack have a base scent of vanilla, so he knows for sure that she is real. When he lets himself believe that she is really there in front of him, it brings tears to his eyes. He immediately moves to hug her. She lets him even though she always hated it when he did this before. She pulls him even closer as tears start to fall from her eyes as well. She nuzzled into his chest and he doesn’t even care that she is getting tears on his shirt. 

All of a sudden, reality comes crashing down on him. He pulls her back from his chest and looks her in the eyes.

“What are you doing here?”

“Stiles is my partner for a science project at school. He left to go to the bathroom, and I followed your scent down here. I didn’t really think that you would be here to be honest. Stiles has smelled faintly of you for years, so I was going to raid his stash of your clothes.”

“What do you mean?” he says genuinely puzzled at what his sister could possibly mean.

“Stiles has been in love with you since that one time you picked me up in kindergarten. No one else noticed but I recognized when his heart rate sped up when he saw you. I don’t think he even registered it as love. A couple of months later, he came in faintly smelling of you. You never smelt like him though, so I assumed he stole something of yours. You never noticed any of your stuff missing so I thought I was wrong, but he still always faintly smelled of you.” 

Derek really lets this sink in. When Stiles said that he has been watching him for four years he wasn’t kidding. Some part of Derek didn’t want to believe it, but he has no choice but to now. Afterall, his sister is definitely telling the truth. It seems the more information that he finds out about the situation he is in, the more hopeless he feels. It all feels more and more inevitable that his life was going to end up this way. Stiles was going to have him one way or another. There is no way he will escape. 

“Since he still faintly smelled like you months after you died, I thought he might have a stash of your clothes or something. But it was you!” she says getting a little teary-eyed again.

Derek immediately hugs her to his chest again. He has missed his family so much. He never thought that he would see any of them again. Only for a second, he lets himself forget where he is and drinks in this moment. He holds on to his sister and drinks in the warmth he feels in her presence. He breathes in her scent for just a little longer before he pulls back again. 

“You have to get out of here before Stiles finds you.” he says as more tears fall down his face. “I don't know what he will do if he finds you here. I don’t want anything to happen to you, so you have to go.” saying this breaks his heart but he knows it’s the right thing to do. He would be so gutted if something happened to his sister because of him.

“Come with me.” Cora says. Honestly, he didn’t even think of that. He got so used to being here that he didn’t realize that maybe he could leave. He could finally see his pack again. Go back to school and live his life like this never happened. 

Then, like a cold bucket of water, he scents Stiles nearby. All of a sudden, it comes back to him why he can’t just leave. He has no doubt that Stiles would find him and take him again but this time it may come at the cost of someone he loves. He would definitely never see his family again. Stiles would no doubt move them away and then he would never be free. At least he got to see Cora even if it was only for a little while.

“Quick! Go back upstairs before Stiles finds you down here. I can’t go with you. Stiles would find me no matter where I went and drag me back. Nothing would stop him including whether or not our family was there. You have to go. We will see each other again.” He doesn’t know if he will, but he can only hope.

Seeming to realize how serious he was, Cora rushed out of the alcove and back up the stairs. He thought that he maybe got away with this, that Stiles wouldn’t find out but when Derek heard Cora get to the middle step, Stiles turned the corner into the alcove. He had a smirk on his face. How had he gotten there without Derek or Cora hearing him? He must have been way more distracted then he had thought. Now all he can feel is fear for Cora. There is no way that Stiles will let this slide. Especially if he heard Derek contemplating leaving him.

“Such a good boy understanding who he belongs to. You better hope that she doesn’t tell anyone that you are here. Otherwise you might end up with a lot of dead family members.” says Stiles. There is not even a blip in his heartbeat. It is scary that this is the same kid that he made love to this morning. Stiles had seemed so vulnerable this morning. How could he forget how dangerous this kid is? The worst part is Derek knows that he said this within Cora's hearing range, so she knows how serious he is. “I may let her visit again though if you are good.”


End file.
